Gone
by Emptyness of the Heart
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, are gone and the boys can’t find them. Time passed and they still can’t seem to find the girls. One day, four dark and unspeaking figures come from no where. Who are they? What do they want? [SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina,


FULL SUMMARY: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, are gone and the boys can't find them. Time passed and they still can't seem to find the girls. One day, four dark and un speaking figures come from no where. Who are they? What do they want?

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

(Interceptions in a conversation)

_Me talking nonsense_!

CHARACTERS:

Uchiha Sasuke: 16 and single –I mean emotionless-

Haruno Sakura: 15 and missing…

Uzumaki Naruto: 16 and loud –Cute- . 

Hyuuga Hinata: 16 and quiet.

Hyuuga Neji: 17 and quiet –Did I mention hot? - --'

Tenten: 17 and no last name hehe

Nara Shikamaru: 16 and lazy –seems to make me giggle though-

Yamanaka Ino: 16 and drama queen/dive

Other non-main-characters: Inuzaku Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Rock Lee, the senseis, Tsunade…..blah, blah, blah. _They might just pop up every now and then, but they aren't important!_

CHAPTER: 1

"Hi! I am currently on VACATION with my three best friends, Ino (Ino: "I'm the hot one!), Hinata (Hinata: "Hello there."), and Tenten (Tenten: "What's up? And don't say the ceiling! Stupid retards.), sorry but I really can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep! And maybe, I'll answer your call." said a cheery voice over the answering machine. "That's funny; Sakura-chan never said anything about them going on a vacation. Did you guys know that your team mates tell you anything about a vacation?" Naruto, a loud, hyper-active blond, asked the boys that where around him.

"Nope, but Ino's say: 'I'm shopping…blah, blah, blah… with my three best friends…blah, blah, blah…don't bother me if you want to live…blah, blah, blah.' it was really scary 'cause she had on this really sweet voice at the fist part and then when it came to the 'don't bother me part' she sounded like the devil." said a chubby/fat red head. _Surprising how he wasn't eating_.

"Hinata's was really funny; you could hear Sakura's voice in the background. But at one point she just started laughing. It went like this," Kiba, a brunette with sharp coffee brown eyes said. He pulled out his ketai, dialled a few numbers and held it out for the guys to listen to. It went: "H-hello, I-I can't (insert Sakura laughing her butt off), p-please stop laughing Chan-chan, (Sakura: "I can't help it did you see the look on Ino's face? Utter amazement! HAHAHAHA! Oh God, I think I'm gonna die laughing!" Tenten: "Dear God! Hehe, Sa-chan, calm down! HAHAHA! What the freak is that look Ino-chan!) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So sorry but I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message!" Isn't that weird? In the end her voice just sped up and didn't have a stutter in it!"

"Tenten's is plain. Here, listen," said Neji, a teenaged boy…man…what ever, with unending white eyes and mid-length dark brown hair put into a low, loose pony tail. Flipping out his ketai, he quickly dialled a number he remembered by heart. "Hey! It's me, Tenten (Sakura: "Ten-chan! Miss Piggy-chan slapped me upside the head for no reason!" Ino: "It's because you keep calling me that you dumb ass!" Hinata: "Please calm down Mi-Ino-chan!" Ino: "Hinata! Look at what you've done Sakura-chan! Even Hinata-chan's gone calling me that!") Don't throw a tantrum Ino-piggy-chan, any ways; we're most likely training or something, that's why I can't come to the phone (Hinata: "HAHA! Way to state the obvious Ten-chan!") Shut Up! Please leave a message, bye!"

"That was just really awkward! Hey! I just noticed how Sakura-chan and Ino's machines are really short and Tenten-chan and Hinata's are really long!" piped Lee, a boy with really thick eye-brows and round eyes.

"Ino's isn't short, all the "blah, blah, blah" that Chouji kept saying was his form of summarizing how long Ino's answering machine really is. It's like three minutes long, if that's even possible." countered Shikamaru lazily. He had brown hair put up in a tight looking ponytail making his head look like a pineapple and bored chocolate brown eyes.

"The real question is: where are the girls? And why did they change what the answering machine used to say. I say that these were all just resent. But which of the four is real?" finally Sasuke, a tall 16 year old, entered the conversation. He had dull, emotionless charcoal eyes and raven hair that looked like a chicken's butt. _Sorry, no offence! _ There was one other boy, Shino, a guy with spiky uncontrollable midnight hair and un-see-able eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses.


End file.
